I will find you
by darkdragonruler
Summary: a battle against heartless leaves Kairi confused and makes Sora disappear.And Ansem returns.


-1The heartless got closer and closer. Sora stood between them and Kairi, keyblade at hand.

"Sora?" Kairi whispered into his ear. He could fell her warmth, her hand on his. Yet she shivered at the look of them. Darkness, darkness repeated over and over in his head. The spell blurred his vision, clouding his thoughts. But he knew he had to save Kairi.

"Kairi, run as fast as you can, get out of her." he gave a faint smile.

"No, I don't want to." she hugged closer to him. Suddenly Sora lifted his arm as pushed her aside. She staggered to keep her balance.

Sora ran off toward the heartless, but before they collided he felt himself shout," I'll come back! Someday!" Then like a black wave he collided with the heartless. The heartless suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of Sora.

Kairi sat there after they were gone. Dazed, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Sora."

"Kairi?" Goofy raced over with Donald behind," are you alright?"

"Where's Sora?" Donald looked around.

More tears rolled down her eyes," He's gone."

Both Donald and Goofy went silent, realizing what she meant.

Head down Goofy said," we better get going." Kairi didn't move, she did not want to leave the place where Sora once stood. With some help she rose and began to leave, 'I know you're come back. Someday.'

It was quiet in Traverse Town. Kairi, Riku, and the others sat in their small, private house.

"He can't be gone!" Riku suddenly shouted, making everyone jump," he's stronger than that!"

"We don't even know if he's gone." Leon sat in a chair staring at Riku as he sat down.

"He's out there, right?" Kairi stuttered. No one said anything, just looked at the floor.

Breaking the silence Leon said," I'm going to see where the others are." He got up and walked out the door without another word. Donald said nothing but just fiddled with his hat.

A hint of revenge swelled up in Kairi," I'm going to find Sora!" Then she ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" Riku called and followed. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, sighed, then followed.

Darkness……..Darkness…… Sora flinched every time the word hit his mind. It was pulling him into the dark, away from the light.

"Never." he slowly opened his eyes, but still could not from the dark. Not even a spark of light shone. Pure darkness. Sora felt around for the blade, his hand grabbed its handle. Once he held the keyblade he could see trough the darkness.

"Huh, oblivion?" Sora looked at the black key resting in his hands. But how, he didn't change it.

"I'm surprised you came here." a voice behind Sora said, it was cold and cruel. Turning he say Ansem.

"How did you get here!" backing away Sora asked.

"You sent me here," he answered, spreading his arms out wide," The OBLIVION!…….How? How did you turn Kingdom Hearts to light!"

Suddenly Ansem grabbed Sora's collar.

"Let go!" Sora stabbed at Ansem with the blade. Ansem let go and quickly dodged. A wave of pain and darkness seeped over Sora again. He fell to his knees. Ansem didn't seem to notice.

"It's insane! I need to get out!" Ansem began banging on a wall, or what looked like a wall.

"HEARTLESS I COMAND YOU TO COME!" Ansem hollered.

"STOP YELLING!" Sora sat on the ground, his head throbbed each time Ansem yelled. He gave Sora a cold stare and began yelling again. Rolling over Sora tried to drain him out. 'I hope Kairi's okay.' he thought than drifted into a deep sleep without knowing, but he held the blade close.

Riku walked trough the library of Hollow Bastion, he ran his hand over the books. A big yawn sounded behind him, turning Kairi stumbled behind him, half asleep.

"Go get some sleep." he told her. Kairi gave him a look then trudged off. Smiling to himself he continued down the hall of books. Finally reaching the end he opened the doors and entered a huge room. A fountain stood in the center of the front wall. And statues lined the walls. Riku broke into a run toward a room. It was where he battled Sora in his other form, but he was cured now, thanks to Sora. Reaching the room a chill ran down his spine. The air hung low and shadows filled the corners.

"Riku?" The sudden voice made him jump. Turning he saw Kairi standing there looking around the darkened room.

"Kairi! I told you to go to….." he found himself shouted than was cut off as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"This is where you fought Sora." she started to whimper.

"Oh, yeah." Riku turned and started toward the center. Kairi started to follow.

"No, stay here.'' he put a hand up to stop her. She was about to protest but he gave her a small stare. She backed away into the shadows. Reaching the middle platform. He came to the back wall and ran his hand along the heartless mark.

"RIKU!" a scream echoed trough the hall.

"Kairi?" jumping off quickly Riku ran to where Kairi was standing.

But she was gone.

"Kairi! KAIRI WHERE ARE YOU?" Riku ran trough the entire hall and room but still she was gone. "No! Kairi!" First Sora than Kairi, where did they go?

First Kairi was standing in the room watching Riku, Then something grabbed her from the shadows. She was thrown back and fell on something or something.

"OWWWWW!" it shouted, Kairi knew that voice. She stumbled trough the dark to get off.

"Sora?" she asked putting her hand on the figure. Her hand was grabbed by his.

"Kairi is that you?" Sora asked, he hoped it wasn't, he didn't want her to be HERE.

"Yes, Sora, it's me," tears swelled to her eyes. " but were are we, I can't see anything." Suddenly she was in a warm embraced.

"The heartless has gone to far bringing you here." Sora looked over at Ansem, he sat there watching them.

"That boy is next." he said giving a smirk.

"Who's that!" Kairi looked around, yet could not see trough the darkness.

Ignoring her Sora asked " You mean Riku, don't you?"

Suddenly Sora filled with rage, he let go of Kairi and at Ansem pointing the keyblade at him.

"How do you know so much! What is this place!" Sora edged the blade to touch his nose. Ansem didn't even flinched.

"Tell me." Sora's anger grew in his chest, making it hard to breath. He raised the blade, about to hit him, when a hand came upon his. Kairi held his hand to stop him. Sora's breathing eased and he dropped the blade.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself.

"What! Kairi's gone!" Leon was shocked with surprise.

"Yeah she just disappeared." Riku too was starting get frustrated. Where could they have gone? "Wait! They were both taken by heartless!"

"What's your point?" Leon asked as he leaned against the shelf.

"I've been there before, the oblivion." Riku sighed " but it would be hard to get them out."

"First we don't even know they're there. Or if they could get out." Leon nodded to himself.

"But it is a start." Yuffie can around a bookshelf. Riku jumped at her sudden appearance. He sighed. 'We have to save Sora and Kairi' he thought.

"I wonder why they took Kairi." Leon was lost in thought with everyone else for a moment. "I mean we know they're take Sora, but Kairi too?"

"Do you think they're take anyone else?" Riku asked. Both Yuffie and Leon shrugged.

"Well we won't know till it happens." Yuffie left the library leaving Riku and Leon alone.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Leon said then followed.

"I hope not." Riku watched him leave and was left with his own thoughts.

Sora ran, hard. He didn't know why he was running. He just, ran. His legs grew cold and hard. Suddenly he stopped, looking down his feet was stone.

"Sora! Help!" Kairi called. She was inches away from him, she was getting carried away from Ansem. He tried to reach out to her but he was boxed in.

"No, Kairi!" he called, but she faded away.

"KAIRI!"

"Sora! Wake up!" suddenly he was being shaken. He opened his eyes.

"Sora are you okay?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Kairi." he toke her hand and embraced her. He didn't want to let her go. A tear rolled down his cheek. Then he gave a cold stare at Ansem. He stared back. Sora was filled with a new determination.

"We're getting out of here!" he began banging on the dark wall, it didn't make a dent. But he did not care, he only thought of Kairi and happy times at his island. Were he would never known there were other worlds, ever. Sora hit the wall again and something happened, a light shone bright. No, it was the keyblade, it was changing, oathkeeper! Ansem hissed at the light, Sora didn't care, they were getting out! Once again he hit the wall, harder. A hole opened, it shone with light.

"Sora." Kairi came to his side and took his hand. They both stepped in. Before the light faded and was gone Sora saw Ansem he to tried to get out but was pushed back. He was gone, forever. Both him and Kairi was in a dark room.

"Kingdom Hearts." Sora shuddered at the memories of what happened. They stepped trough the doors. And it was the of darkness.

Kingdom Hearts change when they left, the darkness disappeared, light destroyed the heartless and all the darkness in the world. It is true everyone's heart is light.


End file.
